Lola Loud
Lola Loud is Lincoln's sister and a main character in Pokemon Loud Version - Kanto. At 6 years old, she is the middle child of Lincoln's five younger siblings, as well as the third-youngest child of the Loud family. She is also Lana's twin sister (younger by two minutes). Appearance Lola has long blonde hair that she wears down, and a tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the left. She is missing her front teeth, like her twin, Lana. She wears a princess attire; a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head. Personality Lola is a sharp-tongued beauty queen. She carries a great sense of self-importance, and is always ready to be on the offense if someone crosses her. She can be quite materialistic and will go to great lengths to get what she wants. She is particularly skilled at making money (even if she must deceive others), and dedicates much of her time to winning beauty pageants. Despite being image-focused she takes school seriously, and makes it a point to get her work done in order to allow her the flexibility to focus on pageant training. Lola's interests include anything girly - this includes fashion shows, makeup, and posing for photo shoots. She is constantly claiming how beautiful she is, and can't look away from a mirror for more than five seconds, which gets on everybody's nerves. Even though she is determined to get her way most of the time, she often shows remorse or guilt if she hurts the feelings of one of her family members. As seen in many episodes (such as "Undie Pressure" and "Sound of Silence"), she is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She has the most volatile temper of any of the siblings, and so they, especially Lincoln, are careful not to get on her bad side. Lola is also a tattle-tale, as she can rarely know something without reporting it to somebody else. This is seen in "A Tattler's Tale", as well as in "Confrontations". However, in spite of her harsh and self-centered nature, Lola is also compassionate as she loves her siblings. She is always grateful for Lincoln's kindness towards her, and usually appreciates her family's company. At times, she has shown herself to be capable of humility and selflessness when compelled to let go of her own needs, so she isn't completely heartless. In addition, when one of her siblings is in trouble, she has shown genuine concern, and often cooperates with her other siblings to cheer them up. One example is when she helped all her siblings pass a test they didn't study for, even if she failed her own during "No Place Like Homeschool". Mean Moments Scratch Cat Fever * When a majority of the Louds attempt to reseal Lincoln's bedroom, Lola proposes keeping Lucy quiet through violence should she discover them